


Jim Gordon and his candles

by ParrisRatLord173



Series: unrelated antics of Jim and Oswald [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Background Relationships, Demon Oswald Cobblepot, Ed is no longer chill but still a demon, F/F, F/M, Fish is queen of hell, Harvey bullock is very done, Jim doesn't want to sell his soul but Oswald just wants to go home tbh, Jim is confused, Jim likes candles, Lee is supportive and we love her, M/M, Oswald is a demon, past Leslie Thompkins / Jim Gordon, tabitha is probably a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Jim Gordon is stuck at home after an injury, his best friend Lee gets him addicted to scented candles. How does that make a demon show up at his house demanding he make a deal so he can go back home? Jim wishes he knew.





	1. Oh No.

**Author's Note:**

> “I really like candles so I lit a bunch of them last night and I accidentally summoned you from the depths of hell?? and now you’re sleeping on my couch because I don’t have the heart to kick you out” prompt with Oswald and Jim.
> 
> I love Jim/Lee in the show but Oswald and Jim are much better, thanks for coming to my ted talk.

“Oh no.” 

Jim Gordon muttered to himself, going over the events of the night in his head for the third time. He’d been cursing under his breath for several hours now, it was already something ridiculous like 3am. He thanked all things holy that Lee’s job kept her at work through the odd hours of the night. He had no possible way to explain this to her, or to anyone.

Leslie, being the saint she is, realised her best friend and roommate was getting lonely at home alone. They dated for a while, but both realised it wasn’t going to work out, Jim’s job got in the way too much and now even after the breakup and that Lee had found a much better partner. They still chose to live together. They’d gotten so used it to it and each other’s habits. Sure Mario, Lee’s new boyfriend, and Harvey, Jim’s best friend, found it a bit strange but it didn’t bother them.

Jim was content as they were. Lee knew him better than anyone and while the occasional argument over Jim’s unsanitary habits or Lee’s over the top cleaning days which Jim was forced to be a part of. They were happy. 

Jim, unfortunately, was at home from the precinct for the time being, having gotten shot in the shoulder during a car chase where the guy had been carrying out an elaborate scheme to steal a specific set of jewels. He didn’t think twice about the fact maybe the GCPD had caught onto it but definitely thought twice about bringing firearms. 

So, Jim was stuck lounging around in their apartment doing basically nothing. It was a shitty realisation to have that you had no hobbies. He’d gone through every book on the shelf, over five true crime novels and even tried reading one of Lee’s doctor books before getting a headache over the excess of medical terms. He’d also binged a whole season of days of our lives which was the most mind-numbing decision he’d made yet. Lee had finally realised he needed something to do and started suggesting things, in the process Jim had discovered something he would have never expected.

He really liked scented candles. As a police officer and detective, that’s definitely not what he or anyone had really expected to come out of this experience. Lee had tried to get him to freaking knitting too, an experience that lasted approximately two hours before Jim got so annoyed by the knitting needles, he threw it out the window and had half a mind to burn the wool. He tried to get Harvey to let him help with cases from home and that had worked for a short time, but eventually Harvey decided maybe Jim needed a break from work. Lee eventually sensed he was losing hope, he had several weeks before he was even considered to be allowed back at work.

Lee had brought home an excess of cinnamon and caramel scented candles and Jim fell in love with the weird things. He’d light them all over the house, eventually some of them even burned the whole way down and Lee said he should go buy some more. She told him never to buy the peppermint ones because they ‘smelled like a disappointing Christmas’ and simply sent him on his way.

He had the time of his life finding the candle shop in the weird part of Gotham city, he wasn’t allowed to drive so he walked there and the smells that assaulted him when he walked in the candle filled shop were definitely worth it. Jim went on a spending spree for the first time in his life, he filled almost two bags full of the candles and left the shop feeling lighter than he had since his injury. On the way back he passed what seemed to be a “magic shop” and his eye caught on a beautiful candle set. 

Already knowing he had passed his limit with how much he had spent and bought, and that he’d never reasonably use all these candles. Of course, he went in the shop to buy it anyway. 

The shop had a really ominous bell as he went in with his two bags full of candles and Jim immediately zeroed in on the set he saw in the window and walked over to it. The man behind the counter was old and truth be told, kind of ominous. So was the candle set itself, actually, it seemed more sinister in person. The angsty, rebellious teenager inside Jim was jumping with joy at the sight of it and he’d juggled his bags to pick up the box set it was in. 

“That’s one of a kind you know.” The man said from behind him, looking even more sinister as Jim precariously balanced it to the counter to pay. “Ancient, been in my possession for a long time. Use it wisely, boy.” He glared at Jim. Jim payed no mind to him, what had he expected coming into a magic shop anyway.

“Uh, thanks for the warning sir. How much for it?” Jim said awkwardly nodding at the man. They exchanged cash and Jim plopped it in the less filled bag and continued on his way, the man’s warning slipping out of his head. At least he’d have a story to tell Lee later if she got home at a reasonable time.

Jim got home slightly exhausted with his wounded shoulder feeling like it was going to burst. But he was still excited enough to bring a few of his favourite candles out and place them everywhere around the living area and one in his bedroom. He lit them all one by one and took in the smell that slowly made its way through the whole apartment. He grinned to himself and turned on the kind of music that Lee didn’t like and set about the rest of his afternoon newly motivated to actually maybe clean up the floor of his room and do laundry. 

It was around nine when he realised that he hadn’t actually taken out the set he had bought from a different shop, then it hit him he hadn’t actually checked if they were scented at all. He supposed the mixed red, orange and purple of the actual candles and the funky gothic stand they had made up for it either way. He pulled it out slowly and was taken aback by how old it looked, the candles themselves seemed new but the stand looked ancient as the man had said. He put them on the coffee table in the living room and sat to admire it for a bit. Lee would probably make him move it as it stood out like a sore thumb in the muted colours of their home, but he’d deal with that later.

“Oh, shit dinner.” He said to himself after admiring the candles for far longer than was normal or necessary, it was nine and he hadn’t eaten. Lee was going to kill him if he didn’t take care of himself at this point, so he rushed to the kitchen to start cutting up vegetables for a stir fry.  
“Fuck.” He muttered as he sliced a small part of his finger on the sharp knife, he put it in his mouth and tasted the blood, it made it hurt less though. He frowned down at the small injury

“The candles!” 

Jim lit up at the sudden memory of the candle stick he didn’t light in the living room, he can cook later now he just wanted to light his candles. It’d probably look even cooler with wax dripping down the side like something you’d see in a haunted house. It occurred to Jim that developing the habit of talking to himself in the apartment alone wasn’t a good one, and probably made him look just a little insane, but being alone all day for weeks on end had definitely gotten to him.

Jim lit up the little candle stick one by one paying no mind to his still bleeding finger until a drop of blood fell onto one of the candles and he pulled his hand away. The candles were definitely the best purchase of his day either way. Far more visually appealing than something as bland as one of the vanilla candles he bought, even if they didn’t smell as nice. He smiled at the sight and went back to the kitchen, not before putting a band aid on the bleeding finger. 

He had been humming along the music while cooking for a while when he heard what sounded like a freaking thunder clap from the other room. Jim almost dropped the bowl of noodles he was about to add in surprise. 

“What the-“ A voice sounded from the other room. It sounded like a young male who had a slightly scratchy voice, over all pleasant enough. However, what the fuck said young male voice was doing in his apartment was another question. Also, why the noise? How did they get in?

Jim spun around at the speed of light after hearing the voice and came face to face with a very strange looking man. He had raven black hair spiked up to look almost like a bird’s crest, skin as pale as snow and a beaky nose. He looked like a more intimidating male snow white if Jim was being honest. He was also dressed in a completely black suit with a ruby red tie. What caught Jim’s eye the most was his pale blue-green eyes which looked like they were staring into Jim’s soul. 

“What the fuck.” Jim stated eloquently at the man, who quite frankly looked as confused as Jim was. “Why the hell did you summon me?” The man squawked, looking around frantically, “How the hell-“then upon casting eyes on Jim’s little, innocent, candles, he sighed. 

“How on earth did you get that?” The man said dramatically running a hand over his face. Jim was still just as confused.

“Why are you in my house? I can arrest you for breaking and entering.” Jim said as stern as he could be. The man walked over. 

“I’m afraid you can’t, detective, I can’t exactly leave now.” He hissed. “My name is Oswald Cobblepot, I’m a demon, I make deals. You summoned me, so you make a deal.” Oswald said.

“I- What? How did you know I was a detective? Demons don’t exist.” 

“I’m afraid we do, I’d suggest you hurry up and make an offer or I’ll be stuck here. I don’t like it here, too filthy.” Oswald spoke aggressively, his presence filled the room although he was shorter and should’ve been less intimidating than Jim. 

“Please, I have like ten minutes before I’m stuck here for longer than either of us want me to stick around. Tell me what you desire most, I make it happen, and I come back in ten years for your soul. If you didn’t mean to summon me how the hell did you manage to make a blood sacrifice?” Oswald stated desperately. Jim stood there mouth wide open, so this is what the shop guy meant by be careful. 

“Why are you trapped here after ten minutes?” Jim asked ignoring the ‘I’ll take your soul in ten years’ part for the time being. “Because! I don’t make the rules James I haven’t made a deal through that candle for centuries and it has a time limit for some reason.” Oswald seemed to be getting more frantic, the ten minutes was clearly coming up fast.

“I uh, I don’t want to sell my soul there’s nothing I want.” Jim said apologetically.

“Oh please, women? Power? Protection? Fame? You name it James and its yours.” Oswald listed, he ran a hand through his hair, a strangely human trait for someone who apparently was not. 

“James if you don’t make a deal I have to stay on earth until you do, technically I’m supposed to follow you and make your life hell, but I’d rather not, I’d also rather not be stuck here at all so if you will?” Oswald explained, Jim stayed silent. “Look, I’m the ruler of a pretty important part of hell and I never get deals anymore. I stay down there, I run things, I made my way up from a useless demon who haunted a freaking candle stick and I thought I was done with that. That it’d never be used again, and low and behold some idiot detective happened to use it. Do me a favour and let me leave?” Oswald hissed.

“Mr Cobblepot, there’s literally nothing I could want from a demon.” Jim explained, he almost felt sorry for him but then again, he was talking to a literal demon. Oswald put his head in his hands and walked-limped? Away. Jim squinted at the limp, did that come from being a demon? He’d always imagined the concept of a demon to either be something you’d see in a horror movie, red, sinister, horns and a tail. Or something enticing and beautiful that’d seduce you to the dark side. Oswald was neither, sure Jim thought he definitely had some form of ethereal beauty about him, but he wasn’t stereotypically hot, nor a monster.

“Thanks, James.” Oswald muttered spitefully. “Ten minutes is up, I’m officially stuck here. Fish is going to kill me when I get back.” Oswald growled at him, for a second Jim thought his eyes went red but it may have just been a trick of the light.

“I told you, I’m not selling my soul, you’re going to be stuck here for quite a while buddy.” Jim shrugged, he didn’t really know how to process this. “If you’re really stuck, you can stay the night if you want.” Jim suggested before he could think better of it. This strange bird-like man truly intrigued him no matter how much he definitely seemed to hate Jim now. 

“You really want me around?” Oswald said sarcastically raising his eyebrows, Jim shrugged.

“You can sleep on the couch, I have a roommate Lee who might be a bit confused, but I feel kind of bad for trapping you.” 

“You’re a strange man James Gordon.”

“I try.” 

Jim smiled a wide and slightly fake toothy grin at the man still standing in his living room before finally finishing his dinner and praying Lee wasn’t going to come home anytime soon. 

Oswald had taken off his jacket and was curled up on the living room couch and it had finally settled on Jim everything that had happened that day. There was a literal demon from the depths of hell curled up looking so small and frankly adorable on his couch. He looked human like that, Jim didn’t even know demons could sleep.

“Oh dear.” 

Jim’s mutterings had begun then as he paced around working out what to do in this situation, he couldn’t sell his soul, but Oswald really wanted to leave, he couldn’t just make him stay against his will. It wasn’t morally right, even talking about a demon. Surely, Oswald knew what he wanted and was just making Jim say it himself. What did he want? Gotham city to be cleaner, a higher position at the GCPD, a partner that would love him for him? All seemed appealing but none jumped out at him. He could be selfless and do something for the good of Gotham or he could be selfish and ask for one of the latter options.

What was he thinking? He couldn’t sell his soul. No matter what it meant for Oswald, Jim would rather live longer than ten years.

Looking down at the sleeping, strange man on his couch. Jim truly had no Idea what to do.


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim comes to terms with Oswald and Oswald shares a bit more about his demonic self.
> 
> Also Jim's bisexuality attacks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly gayer, not gayest yet though. Enjoy.

Lee called last night saying she was staying over at Mario’s place and wouldn’t be back till the next night. Jim thanked his lucky stars since he had a house guest, the demon who was now eating breakfast with him.

“So, you’re mortal when you’re here?” Jim asked conversationally, they hadn’t spoken in the morning Oswald had already helped himself to the cheerios in the kitchen and looked like he was trying to burn them with his eyes as he grumpily ate.

“Unfortunately, that is why i’m stuck here James. If I wasn’t mortal I wouldn’t left.” Oswald snapped.

Jim rolled his eyes, he too had made cereal but had nothing to do today still. “Did you sleep okay then?” He continued, trying to be civil with the little devil. “Your couch feels like its made of rocks and it’s the first night i’ve had to sleep in centuries.” Oswald deadpanned finally looking up from his attempt at burning a hole in the table. Jim noticed his eyes were rimmed with a look that made Oswald appear as if he had been crying earlier. Maybe he had?

Jim stood up and offered to take Oswald’s very soggy and mostly uneaten cereal over with his own bowl. Oswald shoved it in his direction and huffed. Jim rolled his eyes and washed the bowls nonchalantly. 

“You know if you’re a demon aren’t you supposed to like seduce me to the dark side and make it enticing? Right now all you’re doing is being a nuisance.” Jim said cheerily, “Or if that your plan? Annoy me so much i’m desperate to get rid of you.” He grinned at Oswald’s returning death glare.

Over the course of various freakouts Jim had made peace with his current situation and simply wanted to be as friendly and reassuring to the demon as he could, maybe that’d cheer Oswald up about being stuck here.

“James do you know how painful it is to be here on earth? After being immortal for so long and in a literal nother plain of existence being pulled back here isn’t exactly pleasant, not to mention earth itself has gotten so much worse.” Oswald explained. “And no, I don’t exactly have the ability to ‘seduce’ as you say, people to sell their souls. I told you I’m supposed to make your life hell but that doesn’t sound very appealing.” He finished.

“Well thanks for the compassion, what do you mean you don’t have any seductive powers? That's like the oldest trick in the book to sell souls right?” Jim joked while still being genuinely grateful the Oswald didn’t have the urge to torment him more than mild annoyance. 

“Have you seen my form James? We’re stuck looking almost exactly like we did while human we don’t body snatch like some people believe. I’m not the most seductive of people, sure some of my kind might be, but certainly not me.” Oswald gestured to himself as he spoke looking slightly disgusted, Jim frowned. Oswald wasn’t seductive but he can’t be the only one to see the appeal of him. Pale, handsome, stunning eyes, looks great in a suit, it’d definitely work on some women, or men. 

“You’re definitely some people’s type.” Jim winked trying to cheer Oswald up. It definitely did something because Oswald honest to god blushed and Jim’s attention was drawn to the freckles across his face. Yet another feature that’d probably work in Oswald’s theoretical seduction.

Great now he was thinking about the demon seducing him, what a lovely morning. “So uh, what happens if the candle goes out?” Jim gestured to the still somehow burning candles on his living room table which hadn’t seemed to change since he originally lit them. “They stay like that. They go out again when I leave.” Oswald said still slightly flustered from before.

“Also, forgot to ask, centuries? You’re really centuries old? You don’t look a day older than twenty-five.” Jim said waving at him. Oswald sighed, “I was twenty-seven when I died and one doesn’t age in the underworld.” He stared out the window into the passers by on the Gotham streets. It was a gloomy morning as it often was, it looked like it was about to rain.

“Oh, James, I forgot mention.” Oswald snapped his attention back to Jim looking mildly alarmed. 

“My position in hell means that someone may uh, be sent after me. I’m a reasonably important figure down there and my second in command will be sent out to discover who summoned me on earth.” Oswald rambled quickly looking apologetic. “I uh, he’s new, down there. He’s wonderful but he’s new. He doesn’t like humans after what they did to him on earth. I don’t want him to harm you but I fear he may, if he’s sent up here on his own accord he’ll still have his powers.” Oswald continued quickly, his normally quick, calculated and frankly posh way of speaking dissolved into something more frantic. 

“I’ll make sure Edward doesn’t hurt you but i must warn you either way. He may not be sent up for a little while but,” Oswald strode up to Jim clutching his arm, “He really hates police.” He said quietly looking Jim in the eye.

“Oh, I see.” Jim said taking in all of Oswald’s little explosion with a slight fear that whoever Edward was would be a lot more to handle than Oswald.

“I’ll be okay Oswald.” Jim smiled. 

Oswald frowned, “I don’t understand you James.” 

“You know, you can call me Jim. Only my mum calls me James.” 

“Okay then, Jim.”

Hearing what he normally went by from Oswald only make his smile widen and he went to finish washing up. Oswald lingered by the window a moment longer staring out of it before making his way back to the couch.

A few hours of cleaning and making idol talk with Oswald led to a conversation he’d never really expected to have with anyone. Let alone a demon who, he reminded himself, was still trying to sell his soul. 

“So, you got engaged to a woman named, Barbara Kean?” Oswald frowned, they were sitting on the couch facing each other. Oswald had been discussing bits and pieces of his past life, Jim now understood why exactly Oswald was in hell and that he had hell to thank for the death of his mother. Who’s final bargen to sell her soul was to have Oswald. It was a sad story only made sadder by the life story of Oswald, who had seemingly been mistreated at every turn and was treated like the devil’s own spawn. His mother was seemingly a saint and he never met his father.

After the dark turn of conversation Jim brought up his own past life, how he got to Gotham, the passing of his own parents and his previous engagement to Barbara. “Yeah, do you know her?” Jim raised an eyebrow. Oswald’s tone turned malicious, “Only by the bitch who’s going to collect her soul in eight years.” He hissed. 

“Barbara, sold her soul?” Jim questioned. 

“Yes, to the hellspawn who took my mother from me. I keep tabs on her and heard she was sent to earth for one of the strangest wish i’d heard of. She wanted the little devil to be her lover apparently, unlucky for her the bitch is already bonded to one of my higher ups in hell. He doesn’t know of course, that I have a background with her.” Oswald looked slightly delighted at the ending part. 

“Oh wow, she must’ve taken our breakup bad.” Jim raised his eyebrows at Oswald’s story. Oswald made an affirming noise, “I don’t know how that's going to Miss Tabitha Galavan, dating a mortal, but Butch hasn’t heard anything from here. Barbara must’ve made her cut ties with hell for the ten years.” Oswald shrugged. 

“I didn’t know it was so easy, or common, to sell your soul. How come with isn’t common knowledge?” Jim said astounded someone so close to him had done that.  
“Oh, it isn’t common. You’re just lucky Jim.” Oswald smiled.

“I didn’t even know I was summoning you Os, the blood sacrifice was me cutting my hand while chopping up vegetables for god's sake.” 

“What did you just call me?” Oswald looked confused, Jim had just given him a nickname right? Or was that banned in hell or something?

“Os, you know a shortening of Oswald. Isn’t that allowed or something?” Jim said slightly concerned he had offended the man he was finally getting along with. Oswald’s slight blush returned again and Jim looked more intently at him physically. He was definitely attracted to him no point denying it, Jim had accepted he was bisexual long ago, although liking a demon was a whole new level of strange and most definitely bad.

“I uh, it’s allowed. No one has called me anything other than Mr Cobblepot or my underworld name apart from Ed for a long time...” Oswald trailed off going even redder than before, Jim felt himself almost blush in return at his adorable friend. 

Friend? Were they friends? Who knew at this point. 

“What does Ed call you then?” Jim asked, whoever Edward was he had been brought up sporadically throughout their conversations. Jim had learned he was exceedingly tall, very smart and had a short temper (Like Oswald.) He had also learned Ed was the closest thing Oswald had ever had to a friend and that Ed viewed Oswald the same way.

“Oswald, he calls me Oswald.”

Jim nodded absently, clearly Oswald wasn’t the most popular man downstairs, he was kind of impressed by the part of Oswald’s life story that involved hell and all he had been through to get where he was now. A part of him was also disgusted by it, the lack of morals and everything. Oswald was a criminal when he was human and the shit he did down there would’ve landed him a life sentence here. If Oswald lived here today he’d probably run the Gotham mafia or something ridiculous.

Yeah, Jim could picture it. Them being on opposite sides of the law, always connected yet kept so far apart as they both worked their way up the ranks. Jim a detective and Oswald a mob boss, he’d take down Falcone and Maroni without batting an eye wouldn’t he?

Jim snapped out of it, what kind of sick fantasy world was that. His eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. “Oh god Lee’s coming home soon.” Jim blanched, how was he going to explain Oswald? Lee would definitely think he had a boyfriend.

 

Lee had been desperately trying to set Jim up with people ever since she had gotten a new partner after him. He respected it and appreciate it but he didn’t like being sometimes quite literally pushed into whatever poor single man or woman who was roughly his age. It was morbidly awkward most times as he tried to explain to the poor people that he didn’t actually want a relationship. Lee was utterly convinced he needed someone though, almost dragged Harvey into helping her too.

It didn’t help that Oswald perfectly fitted his type for men. Not perfectly, per say, but definitely close.

“Leslie? Your roommate? Didn’t you say she was with her partner?” Oswald asked. 

“Last night she was, now she’s coming home and she doesn’t know you. She’ll think we’re on a date or some shit.” Jim panicked, Oswald’s eyes widened at that and mouth went into an O shape. 

“Right-o,” Oswald muttered, “So she’s that kind of roommate?”

“No, it's just. I haven’t, I don’t have a partner and she thinks anyone I interact with at this point might be the one.” Jim said quickly, he had less than half an hour before she has approximated to get home.

“And she thinks you’d date, me?” Oswald sounds very incredulous as if Jim should be repulsed at the very idea. One of the things, Jim decided, that he very much didn’t like about Oswald. Was how self deprecating he was. Not that Jim himself could talk.

Jim pretended to think about it, then flashed a bright smile at Oswald which he kind of hoped would bring his cute blush back. “Oh very much so.” Jim grinned as his prayers were answered and Oswald went red again.

As if just on que Jim heard Lee’s car pull up outside, “So Os, want to pretend to be my boyfriend for Lee or just say your a friend passing through we have about three minutes.” Jim was still panicking inside, Lee didn’t need to know freaking demons were real. 

“Can’t you just tell her the truth Jim?”

“Oh no i’m not putting the weight of literal demons on her shoulders, she’s atheist and would call bullshit and i’m not having that conversation. Boyfriend or friend.” Jim rambled getting up from the couch and hurriedly moving the candles from their place on the table to his room, by the time he got back Oswald was looking both thoughtful and panicked there were keys in the door.

“Boyfriend.” Oswald said quickly as Lee walked in through the door and Jim had just gone to sit down next to Oswald again.

“Jim, I wasn’t expecting company!” Lee said delighted at the appearance of Oswald putting down her umbrella immediately and rushing to the living room. Wow, Jim thought, I really haven’t gotten out much. 

“My names Leslie but everyone calls me Lee.” She walked straight over to Oswald and stuck a hand out. Oswald looked mildly shocked but shook it anyway, “Oswald Cobblepot.” He flashed a devious smile her way.

“I don’t think Jim’s ever mentioned you,” Lee casted a not so subtle glare in Jim’s direction and he laughed nervously. “Oh we just met, I’ve heard your a wonderful roommate though.” Oswald smiled and Jim was slightly taken aback at how charming he could be.

“I try, where did you meet Jim I wasn’t aware he even left the apartment anymore.” Lee joked at poor Jim’s expense. “The candle shop, apparently you got him addicted, I guess we bonded over that.” Oswald laughed, Jim blushed realising just how many candles now surrounded the small space of their apartment.

“That's lovely, I might have a chat to Jim later about spending all his money on candles though. I’ll leave you two to it for now.” Lee left the living room to make her way to her own room.

“Looks like we don’t have to play that our after all, I’m flattered you chose boyfriend anyway though.” Jim whispered to Oswald. Oswald playfully slapped Jim’s shoulder “I panicked okay.” He muttered.

“Sure Os, i’m not going to forgive you for the candle story though Lee’s going to tease me about that for weeks.” He said in a normal voice hoping Lee was now preoccupied in her room. For safety he decided it was probably best they went out the house if they were going to continue to converse.

“Want to take a stroll with me?” Jim smiled holding out his arm, Oswald took it with an eye roll and grabbed the umbrella Lee had left at the door upon her entrance. “Will Leslie mind if I take this? It’s raining.” Oswald said. Jim shook his head, 

They ventured outside still arm in arm with Oswald covering their heads with the broad umbrella, they began their conversation walking down the dirty pavement of Gotham streets surrounded by others but in their own little world.

Neither of them noticed the flash of a fluorescent green suit behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Nygma gonna attacc


	3. Dates and dealing with demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute date and Edward shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes a quick update, idk how this is going to end at all tbh but I hope its okay.

“So, Oswald. You’re the king of hell?” Jim asked they’d been walking for almost half an hour through the streets of Gotham city. Jim talked about its history and his history with it, he discussed everywhere from the old 1920’s style nightclub owned by an illustrious owner no one had met, to the GCPD and how it worked. Oswald was growing fond of the city and had actually brought up it was where he had lived when he was alive. Back then it was just a township but it clearly made him all the more curious as to what it had become.

Oswald had discussed minimally what he did in hell, he had never addressed himself as the king per se but he held a high position of power that he was definitely planning on improving. Jim never thought he’d have anything in common with a demon but they had surprisingly similar interests for people born in different centuries. Oswald, had he been in Gotham now, would’ve loved the same shows as Jim, read the same books, and knowing how inquisitive he is may have even been a detective.

“King of hell? Goodness knows, I’m a couple of steps away from her definitely but I’m not in charge. If I was a whole army would be sent after me. It’s not custom for someone who was born human to rule any part of hell. Ms Mooney has been ruling since before I was born to let alone became a demon myself.”

Oswald looked like he was pondering for a moment. They were passing by one of Jim’s favourite cafes, Jim was debating pulling him in at the last minute. It would be nice, he’d always wanted to bring someone here. They made his favourite coffee, strong enough to keep him away but not tasteless. Oh, and their cookies were fantastic.

“I’m the equivalent of a mayor. if hell was the U.S I’m the head of one major city. That's a good comparison I suppose.”

“Huh, weird metaphor. You’d make a better mayor of Gotham than the current one ever could. Mayor James is shit.” Oswald giggled at that, “I’m sure I’d make a better ruler of the underworld either way. The illegal is more my way.” Oswald smiled, Jim hid a grin, he shouldn’t laugh at Oswald being a mob boss. Or the don, maybe Oswald would be a better leader than the current ones. Jim shouldn’t think about it, he wants the mob gone not to appoint a new leader. A new leader who was a demon, a cute one but still a demon.

“Want to go to the cafe?” Jim took away those thoughts and almost dragged Oswald into the quaint cafe. It was almost empty since it was a work day, Jim loved the quite aesthetic of the place, dark wooden floors and little plants spread around the place. There were only a woman and a small dog in front of the shop with them.

Oswald and he sat down in the small table next to the corner windows. They sat down and Oswald began staring into the rain, Gotham city was always so dark and gloomy but the little flashes of colours sprinkled throughout made the gloom worth it. 

“Do you like coffee Os?” Jim asked while Oswald was looking into the street he was looking at Oswald himself.

“Oh, no, I find it tastes strange. I prefer tea.” Oswald explained snapping back to Jim.

Jim laughed, what else could he learn about the taste buds of a demon. Honestly, as a child, he believed demons ate souls or people. But Oswald couldn’t even stand the taste of coffee.

“Why do demons collect souls? To condemn them to hell or to consume for your leisure?” Jim joked, Oswald rolled his eyes, 

“We collect them because we always have, if you sell your soul you become a demon. No matter the reason. No offence Jim but I’d rather not be stuck here, your company is wonderful but I need to get back eventually.” Oswald reminded.

“How did you know I wasn’t going to sell my soul?” Jim asked suddenly, Oswald had known he had no wants or desires from the beginning no matter Oswald’s begging and complaining. He had never fully pushed. “You’re pure, scarily so, you do so much for others and don’t care about yourself.” Oswald said calmly, “I don’t exactly, see souls per se, but I do know a good man when I see one.” He smiled at Jim.

“Os- I, I’m not a good man.” Jim frowned at him, “I’m sorry I can’t sell my soul to get you home but, I have things I want to do for more than ten years and there's nothing I desire.” 

“I know you won’t sell your soul, I’ve almost resigned myself to being stuck here no matter how much I despise it. Being mortal is tedious but the company isn’t shit.” Jim scoffed at that and put a hand up to his chest in mock offence.

If Oswald was stuck here what could he do? Apparently, there was going to be someone sent after him. If Oswald had accepted being here what would happen in hell, to him? Jim was lost in thought contemplating what to do when Oswald snapped him to attention.

“Are we going to order James?” Oswald snapped. Jim laughed at the switch back to his whole name, clearly, Oswald had been trying to get attention for too long. “Sure Os, just tea for you?” Oswald nodded grumpily and went back to looking out the window, the rain had turned to a sprinkle and Oswald looked beautiful by the natural light of the sun beginning to peek through the clouds.

Before he could continue that thought Jim jumped up from his seat and walked to the counter. He got both their drinks and a little pastry he had his eye on, Oswald was still looking out the window when he returned.

“Heres your tea, I didn’t ask for milk since I didn’t know if you wanted any.” Jim passed a boiling cup to Oswald carefully who shrugged and carefully took a sip. Jim did the same with his own coffee. He picked up a fork and began to dig into the little dessert.

He must have made a noise which revealed just how much he liked the sweet since Oswald blushed, staring intently at the pastry and pointedly not at Jim. Jim grinned and took another bite, Oswald’s eyes trailed up to him and he was still slightly pink. 

“Want to try some?” Jim asked breaking off some and holding up the fork to Oswald. Oswald nodded and Jim, instead of handing the fork like a normal person pressed the fork forward and fed it to Oswald. Oswald took the fork into his mouth in surprise and ate the pastry, he also clearly liked it. “Shit that's good.” He muttered through a mouthful, Jim laughed at him and Oswald playfully slapped his arm.

They back and forth ate the rest of the pastry, Jim was surprised he was in the mood to share it, to begin with. The finished up their drinks and began the walk back, still deep in conversation. Lee messaged him saying she was out at work again about halfway through their walk.

They had made it to a small park in Gotham and Jim led Oswald off the sidewalk to go see the flowers. 

“See Os, not everything in this City is as shitty as you may think,” Jim said picking a rose off one of the bushes and tucking it in Oswald’s suit jacket. Oswald smiled brightly and agreed, “You know what Jim, you might be right.” He picked the flower between his fingered and look at it for a moment before retucking it in.

They walked through the silent park, grass and plants still wet from the near constant rain. The sun was out now and just earlier they had caught a glimpse of a rainbow from the clearing rain. It really was the best time to be outside.

“So you read crime novels, whats your favourite?” Oswald grinned. Jim raised his eyebrows, whenever Oswald brought up anything in that tone it was always because he had a personal association with it. In this case, Jim had half a mind to believe Oswald was about to tell him he was a famous murderer.

“Well, I enjoy reading the unsolved cases as much as the solved ones. There's a certain eerieness to the ones that remain unknown that excites me. But I don’t have a favourite.” 

“Jim, do you know that quite a few of the famous unsolved missing person’s cases are probably demons like me?” Oswald grinned, Jim prepared himself for a long ranting story for the walk home and got just that. Oswal was very passionate and Jim lost himself in the endless trains of stories and that demons had.

“So if there are demons are there angels?” Jim asked when they were on his street. Oswald had slowed down his stories and Jim had to ask, it had been bugging him for a while. Oswald went dead silent and almost fully stopped, he looked down at the path and quietly said,

“Yes.”

Jim knew a subject to drop when he saw one and didn’t say anything else on the subject, Oswald remained silent until they got to the door. He opened the door and Oswald put down the umbrella and went in first. 

He gasped and Jim quickly rushed in, 

A man in a vibrant green suit who was wearing glasses was sitting in his living room inspecting the candlestick Oswald had come from.

“Ed?” Oswald asked when Edward had put down the stick and grinned up at the two men.

“Oswald, you’re okay!” He smiled and rushed over to hug Oswald, he was so much taller than him that the hug was almost comical and Jim just stood there in shock. I guess people breaking into his house was supposedly normal now. Oswald hugged back and buried his head into Ed’s shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

Edward looked Jim up and down in obvious judgment, “So you summoned Oswald? What's taking you so long in the deal.” To Jim’s fear and shock he pulled a pocket knife out his jacket and held it up. Jim stumbled back into a wall and felt the pain in his shoulder flare up. 

“I don’t want to make a deal, it was an accident,” Jim said calmly as he could.

“Ed wait he’s okay.” Oswald put his hands up to stop Edward who looked positively murderous. Jim frowned at Oswald,

“This was the man who summoned you from the only reminder of your lowly position, he had the audacity to degrade you like that and you do nothing?” Edward exclaimed still holding the knife up. Oswald swallowed, “He didn’t even make a deal. He’s keeping you trapped here for what?” Ed snarled. 

“Edward step away from the human,” Oswald said in a voice more dominant and in control than Jim had yet to hear, the effect was imidate. Edward’s pocket knife flicked back and he stood up straight next to Oswald. It didn’t lessen his glare though. God, why hadn’t Oswald killed him? He hadn’t thought of that but Oswald had no reason not to and it was in character.

“Edward, this is James Gordon. If you lay a hand on him you’ll know the consequences.” Oswald gestured, Ed shot Oswald a confused and slightly angry look. “Oswald you’ve got to get back, Butch is already doing a shit job and its clear the worthless implings beneath you are making plans.” Edward hissed. 

Jim noticed something about their new guest, he did have demon qualities. If Jim looked close enough he could see the red in his eyes and what seemed to almost be horns on his head. He wondered if Oswald had horns or a tail

“You know I have no way to get back Edward.” Edward looked confused, “Kill the human, duh. Or destroy that ridiculous notion of your past.” 

“You can’t talk to me about ridiculous notions of the past Mr Nygma, not even mentioning that dealing with something with that ancient magic would be more trouble than its worth,” Oswald said. “We’re not killing him either way.” 

“Why not? You’ve done worse for less. This man humiliated you by doing that and you’re going to let him live?” Edward groaned, “Don’t tell me you like him.” He passed a hand over his face and Oswald went red.

Oh, this was certainly a development he wasn’t expecting, Jim also very much didn’t want to hear a conversation where a strange man was discussing murdering him. “Ed, you can take over for me back in hell if you wish. You’d make an amazing leader.” Edward’s mouth fell open.

“What, Oswald? You’ve worked your way up for years, you’ve done so much and you’re just going to give it up. I’ll miss you, I’ll never be as good a leader as you. You were going to surpass Fish.” Edward ranted. “I’m not killing James and there's nothing else I can do,” Oswald said firmly. Jim was struck with a strong sense of affection for the demon, he wasn’t going to hurt him. That must be something very intense from the way Edward was reacting.

“Oswald, you do need to go back, you’ve told me so much and it sounds like you’re needed down here more than I’m needed. I can just make a deal and you can leave?” Jim suggested hesitantly. Oswald gasped. Edward looked slightly awkward in the conversation and stepped aside.

“I don’t want to but Edward has a point.” Jim shrugged, “Jim you can’t. Your friends, family. The city needs you.” Oswald started.

Jim sighed, there really was no winning. “Fine. we’re at a standstill then.” Edward huffed in agreement and Oswald looked at the floor.

“Are you staying too Edward?” Jim asked the tall man. He shook his head, “I’d rather stay out of the earth as much as possible.” He said quietly, “But I want to stay with Oswald as long as I can.”

They really were close, weren’t they? 

“Come on Oswald.” Jim sighed and acted like the whole thing didn’t happen. Oswald couldn’t stay, Jim knew that much. No matter how much he liked the adorable man he wouldn’t be staying, there was too much at stake for both of them. They just didn’t know the solution.

Edward was still lurking in the living room as he and Oswald ate their dinner silently, sneaking glances at each other periodically. 

“Oswald?” Edward asked as a question, he was wondering what would happen now. None of them knew. “I’m coming home Edward, but I do like it here. I just don’t know what to do.” Oswald sighed, Edward let out a small smile and picked out the little rose still in his suit pocket. 

“Don’t worry, we can work it out. You have approximately three more days until, for a lack of a better saying, all hell breaks loose, down there.” Edward sighed putting back the rose. Oswald nodded, “I trust you, Ed.” Edward smiled and flicked out the knife and handed to him.

“Until next time, James.” He nodded at Jim, then in the blink of an eye was gone.

“I’m going to sleep.” Oswald took off the suit jacket, where he had slipped in the knife and went over to the couch. “It’s really early Os.” Jim grabbed Oswald by the shirt sleeve. 

“Come with me?” He put on his best bedroom eyes and Oswald melted. He pulled Jim forward into a bruising kiss brimming with all the tension they had been building over the twenty-four and a bit hours they had spent together.

Jim moaned into the kiss and pulled his arms tight around Oswald’s waist making them pull flush together. Oswald let out a cute little gasp and threated his hands into Jim’s hair fucking it up. Jim slipped his tongue along the line of Oswald’s mouth and was left with little resistance. They continued this until their lungs were screaming for air.

“Let's move this elsewhere,” Jim panted as he pulled Oswald into his room and slammed the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next yay.


	4. Maybe Candles aren't that bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day of romance leads to a possibly anti-climatic conclusion, thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the ending funny because the prompt is funny. Ed is dumb, Os and Jim are gay.

Sunlight shone through the window of Jim’s room, Jim groaned and rolled over to come face to face with a sleeping demon. Oswald was fully covered by a blanket and his arm was stretched over Jim and their legs were tangled. Jim smiled at the peaceful sight of the man, his hair was still all fucked up and he looked so damned adorable like this.

Jim wrapped his arms around the man and pressed kisses to his face. Oswald giggled and opened his eyes, seeing him so happy was a wonderful treat and Jim knew that it was a sight he would love to get used to.

“Morning sleepy head.” Jim smiled rubbing his nose in Oswald’s messy hair. Oswald yawned and snuggled closer to Jim. “No.” He said simply, closing his eyes again but keeping a smile.

“We’ve got to do things Os.” Jim tried without much conviction to get Oswald off him but he only clung tighter. “Come on we’ve only got three days and I’d rather make the most of them baby.” Jim sighed, he didn’t want to think about it so early and when they were both so happy.

They only had three days before they had to do something. Either Jim sells his soul and only gets ten years and never sees Oswald again. Or Oswald gives up his position he’s worked so hard for, all his friends and everything he’s known for the past few centuries for a man he just met. Neither sounded appealing and they both knew it. Jim didn’t want to let Oswald go, but he didn’t want to force Oswald to be here.

“I don’t wanna get up Jim.” Oswald groaned finally loosening his grip and stretching dramatically. Jim rolled his eyes and got out of bed to find some clothes. Oswald’s neck was covered in hickeys and he looked beautiful. Jim made himself stop staring and put on a shirt as Oswald collected his own clothes. They awkwardly exited Jim’s room together only to find their guest from last night on the couch glaring at them suspiciously.

Jim and Oswald ate breakfast together like a practised routine when really it had only happened once before. It was different now, Oswald was happy around him. They were maybe kind of together. This had all happened so quickly he got whiplash from the whole thing. A candle obsession to a demon boyfriend? 

His train of thought stopped when Lee entered the room and instead of the scathing death glare Jim was expecting for the noise disturbance she sent him a huge smile. “Morning love birds.” She sung at them opening the blinds of the apartment, Oswald went bright red and Jim choked on his cereal. “Really Lee?” He groaned at his friend who shot him a terrible wink. “I’ve got work so you won’t get the lecture today, but trust me you’re not off the hook. Just warn a girl next time.” Lee said cheerfully consuming a bowl of cereal and walking out the door, how she was already fully dressed and ready was beyond Jim. Her powers of waking up on time always astonished him.

“Is she always like this?” Oswald squeaked still red from Lee’s comments about their night. Jim laughed, “Unfortunately. She’s been bugging me for ages, she’ll never let me live this one down. The whole of Gotham will know by tonight.” Jim sighed dramatically. Oswald gave a nervous smile. 

“So, anywhere else in Gotham, you can take me, Jim?” Oswald smiles, Jim thinks about it then nods, a few bars and his place of work. There are many places which Oswald may like. The 1920s nightclub comes to mind, maybe Oswald would like it there? It was way too early for the latter so Jim settled on walking to a nearby bar and buying lunch there. Right now his plan was to go lie on the couch and watch a movie with Oswald.

If they only had three days they would have the most of it. “I wanna show you a movie first,” He began leading Oswald to the couch and dramatically flopping down so he was spread across the whole couch. Oswald laughed and Jim patted his legs to show to join him. Oswald settled in Jim’s lap leaning his head on Jim’s chest and Jim turned on the TV.

Oswald had very obscure ideas of how to watch a movie and ended up having a running commentary on the film, Jim didn’t mind but it was incredibly funny to watch a demon get so flustered over the one heavy makeout scene. “Seriously it isn’t graphic Os.” He laughed when Oswald had squirmed and hid his face in Jim’s shirt. “It’s gross!” Os whined. And Jim just laughed harder, pushing Os when the scene was over and kissing him gently. “So you can deal with the earlier bloody murder, but some pg kissing is too much for you? Thank god there's no sex scene.” Jim grinned. Oswald fake slapped him. 

Oswald and he spent the day going and doing as many romantic things as possible, Jim eventually settled with going to the bar and they entered late afternoon. It was filled already and had a red and gold theme, a man was playing the piano on stage and Oswald smiled at the tune. Jim could already tell this was Oswald’s kind of place. They spent the better part of an hour in the bar, gently nursing light drinks and talking. Jim had been having the day of his life and refused to even think about the consequences for the next few days. He was done being unhappy and would avoid it until the end. It was going on five when Oswald suggested casually they go to the shop where his candle was sold.

“Oh, I never thought of that,” Jim muttered.

Oswald laughed and dragged him out the bar, not before paying and generously tipping of course. They walked together down the darker streets of Gotham hand in hand before stopping at the same shop. Upon walking in the man didn’t even recognise them. “How can I help you fine gentlemen?” he croaked. Jim told him about the candle.

“I got that there candle from a kind old lady when I was just startin’ out, she told me it was cursed and to warn anyone, she’d been lookin’ out for me for years so I headed her warnin’. Told me only a certain few would be drawn to it. Didn’t really blink an eye when I was actually sol though, it’s been so long.” It was an interesting story but didn’t really give much context other than Jim’s mindless candle shopping might have been foreshadowing. It also led to later teasing about being ‘Drawn to him’ from Oswald.

They had finally made it back to the apartment after a packed day of ignoring their problems, upon opening the door they were greeted with the sight of a familiar green suit jacket and bowler hat on the couch. Oswald gasped.

“Edward? You’re still here?” Oswald asked. Ed laughed, “Yeah. Sorry, I’ve been trying to work out other options to set you free if Jimbo here doesn’t want to sell his soul.” Ed grinned, Oswald smiled at his friend. 

“Thank you, my friend, we’re also kind of at a loss I must say.” He murmured. Edward stood up like he was about to make a business pitch and began,

“Okay, I may not like the mortal but you’re my best friend Oswald and you’re happy here. We can work this out. Maybe you can have a base in the mortal world and run business from there? You know like some of the other demons? You could be Gotham’s!” Edward said excitedly. Jim perked up, was he saying Oswald could stay?

“Wait, wait, you’re telling me there was a simple solution this whole time?” Jim gaped at Edward who’s smile faded a bit and he nodded sheepishly. “I freaked out, don’t like mortals.” Edward gestured to Jim.

“How would I run things without there being my faction surrounding me? I don’t expect to drag every demon in my control from hell and then my superiors when they need me.” Oswald asked. Edward smiled again, “I’m going to join you! Butch wants to as well, see Tabitha and all that. You can use humans as your lackeys, your position is mostly mortal based already it may even be better like this.” Edward explained quickly, it was clear he had thought this through an awful lot and even better, Oswald was already on board.

“I, I can stay in Gotham?” Oswald lit up and Jim let out a sigh of relief. “Exactly! I’ve even talked to Miss Mooney about the idea and she loves it! I didn't really you know, reveal the real reason why you like this idea.” 

Oswald glanced at Jim and blushed, “There are other pros about the city too, Ed.” He muttered. Ed laughed joyfully, “I’m going to go sort things out, and drink a coffee. If I’m going to be living here I’m curious what they’re like. Maybe work out what the hell a video game is too.” Ed listed, he promptly disappeared again without a trace.

“That was.”

“Scarily easy?”

Jim laughed breathlessly and pulled Oswald into his arms kissing him profusely, “You’re staying!” He smiled so hard it hurt. Oswald looked dazed but just as happy. “I, It’s going to be okay.” Oswald buried his head in Jim’s neck sniffling quietly. 

“We don’t have to worry anymore Os.” They stayed together for a few minutes. Tension draining out. It had only been a few days but it was more than enough for Jim to know he was looking forward to having this little demon in his city. Oswald looked up with tears in his eyes and kissed Jim gently, 

“I look forward to spending my newly mortal with you, James,” Oswald said. They’d come a long way from their passive aggressive arguing now. Oswald smelled like Vanilla now, the scented candles still filled the house. Although spending that much money on candles might not have been a great idea it definitely had a great conclusion.

Maybe Jim Gordon’s candle obsession wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the ending but oh boy its lowkey short oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara gonna teach stuff in the next chapter after Oswald starts following Jim like a lost puppy. Lee is just confused.


End file.
